A New Beginning
by KairiMisty
Summary: Cloud had left again and Vincent came to console the bartender. Was this a new beginning for her?


He had done it again, he promised Denzel that he would never leave him ever again and he was so sorry for the last time when they were both struggling with Geostigma but when she went to go and put some laundry back in his drawers earlier that day, she found a note on his pillow. Her breath caught in her throat as she went to put the clothes in her arms into now empty drawers-she had an inkling as to what this letter would be about.

Walking over to the bed, tentative digits shakily unraveled the A4 sheet noticing his messy scrawl, he never was the neatest hand-writer; the thought made her smile for some reason. Ruby hues scanned the each word slowly as tears blurred her vision.

Tifa,

I can't do this, I thought I had gotten over my guilt but it is still inside me, I just need some time. I promise I will come back and we could start a family like you wish to. Tell Marlene and Denzel, I'm sorry.

-Cloud.

Slamming her fist against the mattress, she fought her hardest to keep in a scream. How could he do this again? She promised him she would help him with his guilt if he just stayed around for once but now she had the horrible task of breaking the news to Denzel that his hero had once again walked out on him. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. Would this keep happening if she just kept allowing him to waltz in and out of their lives whenever he felt like it-them being unbeknownst as to when he could just pack up and leave them behind. This was getting more than ridiculous.

A lone tear slipped down her cheek as she tried to wipe it away desperately, there was no use crying over spilt milk, he said he was coming back anyway didn't he? It's not like he would be gone forever. Come on Tifa, you're stronger than this. Clenching a fist, she scrunched his letter in her hand and stormed down the stairs, liquid falling from her eyes; she couldn't help it. Sitting at one of the booths in her empty tavern, she threw the piece of paper onto the table before resting her elbows upon the wooden surface and crying into her palms.

How could she have been so stupid as to not to have seen this coming? Was she truly that idiotic? Everyone left her in the end, she was Tifa Lockhart for crying out loud, not many people seemed to stay with her. Why though? She must do something wrong-

The sound of the wooden door to the bar opening caught her attention as ruby hues widened and she tried desperately to wipe her tears; she would rather be seen dead than show weakness to anyone. This was not the state someone should see a mother in. Glancing at the clock quickly, she realized it was no where near the end of school time so it couldn't have been the kids coming home. "Sorry but we're closed-Vincent?" As soon as she saw the ebony haired gunslinger, her breath hitched in her throat; no, he couldn't see her like this.

Too late though, the crimson clad male had noticed her swollen eyes and puffy cheeks as she sat down defeated. Heavy booted footsteps echoed throughout the room across wooden floorboards as her sat next to her, his hand resting on her shoulder-her eyes focused on his claw hung limply at his side. Silently shuffling over to the other side of the two seated booth, she allowed him to sit opposite her. Silence.

"Has something happened?" His deep, baritone voice sounded piercing the tense air as she gazed up at him from across the table and shook her head pathetically. By seeing emotion actually appear on his face lead her to believe that he wasn't buying any of her 'I'm fine' nonsense. Worth a shot.

She noticed him fidget from across the table, she knew he wasn't comfortable with the situation; she guessed he would have just come in to see how she was, have a quick drink perhaps talk to Cloud while he was here-Cloud. The tears began again. No, she was stronger than this. She didn't need him. Although, she didn't think it was her feelings for the blonde warrior that were troubling her all that much, it was the fear of telling the children that he had left the once again. She knew she would have to see their heartbroken faces after a long day at school and everything would go back to being rainy and dull between the three of them.

"He's left again, you might have known. He says he's coming back but I doubt it somehow." She whispered. The emptiness of the room kept falling over them and it was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She knew the gunman wasn't good with words so she didn't expect him to talk much, but maybe it was good to have someone to listen to her? Maybe if she shared her feelings with him, she would feel like the weight would come off of her shoulders. She could give it a try.

"I'm tired of him making empty promises, I'd rather him not say anything at all. If he really doesn't want to be with me or the kids then he should just tell me straight up instead of running away, leaving us heartbroken and then force himself back into his obvious misery of staying with us. It's been nearly four years, Vincent. I just want him to be happy but obviously I can't give him that."

A sudden shift in movement caught her off guard when in a second, the tip of a golden claw was pulling her chin across the table allowing her lips to meet it's owners in a searing kiss. His lips were slightly trapped just how she would have thought they would be if she had thought about them. She kept seated as he stood to his feet placing his palms flat against the wooden surface of the object separating them and leaning over keeping his lips glued to hers.

A moan escaped her as crimson optics fluttered closed hiding under pallid lids as she succumbed to the action, his tongue glided gently across her bottom rosy petal silently begging her to allow him into her cavern. Granting him access, she felt his warm muscle brush against her own making her pull away with a pink hue dusting the apples of her cheeks. He gave her a tentative smile which she returned before she was pulled into another.

Maybe a new beginning?


End file.
